Electronic items are often shipped from place to place. For example, electronic items may be shipped from the manufacturer to a large distribution center, from a large distribution center to a retailer, and from the retailer to the ultimate consumer. It is generally desirable to ship items as compactly as possible in order to minimize shipping costs and storage space.
Once a consumer receives an electronic device, the consumer may continue to transport the electronic device to different locations. Consumers may transport electronic devices via airplanes, trains, cars, or on foot, through crowded streets, and from room to room, providing plenty of opportunities for an electronic device to be bumped, dropped, or potentially damaged in some way. Damage may be of particular concern with electronic devices, such as projection devices, which may be moved from place to place in order to display presentations at a select location.
Thus, there is a need to provide protective carrying cases for projection devices. While a number of protective carrying cases for projection devices are commercially available, these carrying cases are typically shipped separately from the projection device.
In addition, there is a need for a carrying case which easily organizes the projection device and its associated accessories for pre-sale shipment, and post-sale use, such that both the manufacturer and the user can easily identify whether all the associated accessories are included in the carrying case and how those accessories fit together during set-up.